1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candle extinguishing device. More particularly, the invention relates to an non-electric self activated automatic candle extinguishing device which allows a candle to burn for a predetermined amount of time before being snuffed out.
2. Background
Several devices have been invented to automatically extinguish a candle. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,211 issued to Kampfer et al, discloses a thermomechanical candle snuffer utilizing metals with mechanical memory properties. Mechanical memory metals can be deformed into bent shapes which recover their unbent state upon heating above the metals recovery temperature. In this invention, as a candle burns down, it will heat the metal and cause it to return to its unbent state. Utilizing this phenomenon, the invention comprises a clip for securing a snuffing cone to a candle. The length of metal between the clip and the cone is made of the thermomechanical metal with the cone being held away from the burning candle. With recovery of the metal to its unbent state, the snuffing cone is brought over the burning wick causing the flame to be extinguished. This design depends on the clip holding the snuffing cone in the desired position for proper functioning. Thus, the clip must apply sufficient force to the candle so that the clip and snuffer do not slide down the length of the candle negating the desired automatic extinguishing of the flame. The problem with this configuration is that if the clip applies too much force, the candle may be crushed or even broken. Therefore, each candle diameter requires its own clip to function properly. Additionally, another problem is that the melting wax may interfere with the thermomechanical metal causing the metal's recovery to fail or be hindered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,505 issued to Kroecher describes a candle snuffing device having two candles attached at opposite ends of a pivoting balancing arm. Above each candle is a snuffing cone for extinguishing the candle. One candle is lit at a time, and as the wax melts, the burning candle reduces its mass. The counterbalance of the opposite, non-burning candle pivots the balancing arm causing the burning candle to rise toward the snuffing cone. Once enough wax is consumed the candle reaches the snuffing cone and is extinguished automatically. This design, however, requires careful balancing of the arm to function properly. Although the candle is extinguished automatically, there is uncertainty in the burning time of the lit candle due to various sizes and densities of candles. Depending on the candle's burn rate and the mass of the counterbalance, the burning of the candle may be too long or too short for the user's desired timeframe. Also, this design limits the types of candles that can be used—namely tealight or votive, and not tapered, candles.
Byxbe discloses an automatic candle snuffer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,365. This device places a candle within a sealed container having an automated closeable lid. The lid is held open with a magnetized hinge mechanism. A user inputs a predetermined time into a timer which is partially attached to the container and partially attached to the lid. When this time is reached, the timer demagnetizes the hinge allowing the lid to close the container. As the oxygen in the container is consumed by the flame, the candle is automatically extinguished. This design suffers various drawbacks, including obstruction of the candle and difficulty in lighting the candle. By placing a box around the candle, the candle and/or candle flame is obstructed by the box, limiting the types of materials which can be used to construct the box. Depending on the height of the box and height of the candle, it may be onerous or even dangerous to try to light the candle using a match or cigarette lighter because a user has to reach into the box to set the wick alight. This reaching may cause the user to be burned by either the match or the candle once lit. Alternatively, the user may light the candle and then place the box over the lit candle. However, if the box does not sit correctly, air will leak into the box and provide sufficient oxygen for the candle to continue burning after the selected extinguishing time. Manipulating the box to ensure a good seal could lead to the lit candle tipping over and becoming extinguished, or increase risk of burning the user or setting something external from the device on fire.
Thus it is readily apparent that there is a need for an automatic candle extinguisher capable of snuffing a candle after a predetermined amount of time. There is a particular need for a candle extinguisher that is decorative and interesting to watch.